As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. No's. 211,408; 548,062; 695,427; 2,833,249; and French Patent No. 437,503 which issued on Feb. 20, 1911; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse articulated leash constructions for tethering and controlling a variety of animals.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these devices are also remiss in a number of different areas in that they all incorporate relatively rigid leash elements intermediate the leash linkage.
As a result of this particular combination of structural components, the prior art devices have totally overlooked the expanded capabilities and characteristics that can be achieved by substituting a semi-rigid, yet flexible leash section in place of the relatively rigid components which they employ.
To begin with, the relatively rigid leash component of the prior art constructions severely limit the adaptability of the overall leash constructions for a variety of useful purposes. Among those limitations is included a loss of movement sensitivity between the animal and the owner which occurs at the linkage portion of the leash.
Furthermore, the prior art constructions are not particularly well suited for the detachment and rearrangement of the leash components to produce a variety of leash configurations.
In addition, the prior art leash constructions do not readily lend themselves to the formation of a restraining loop that will encircle a stationary object for restraining the movement of the animal by using as little as one intermediate semi-rigid leash segment and one connecting linkage.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new leash construction which employs semi-rigid yet flexible leash segments intermediate linkage components to produce a versatile and adjustable length and configuration leash arrangement and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.